Another School Another Boring School
by Yami Insomniac
Summary: Part of an old fic I dug up. Should I post some more of it?


**Look! Something else I wrote a while back! -looks around- Where did everyone go...???**

**O.K. I am made a measly and pathetic attempt to write a fic with a couple of characters speaking Japanese for... allot of the fic. I am a completely self taught in Japanese, and don't know a whole lot. Anything I know is something I've read before (online most likely) or what I've read in my Japanese/English books.**

**"Speaking"  
****_'Thoughts'  
  
_(1) Nanto?! = What?!  
(2) K'so = shit  
(3) Iya = Yes  
(4) Moshi, dearu anataga Duo Maxwellsan? = Hello, are you Duo Maxwell?  
(5) Hai = Yes  
(6) Nanno tameni? = What for?  
(7) Watakushi kangaeru sonnani = I thought so  
(8) Nanno ano kami iu? = What the paper say?**

**(Duo's POV)**

"Nanto?!"(1) Duo burst out then remembered they where in the cafateria

"K'so."(2) he cursed as he saw a teacher coming over _'at least I remebered to speak in Japanies' _he thought.

"Mr Maxwell." Duo looked up at the teacher

'_Oh great. It's Mr. Monocollen.'_ "Iya."(3) he answered.

"What was that all about?" the teacher asked and Duo looked at him with a confusion on his face, "Mr. Maxwell, where is your translator?" he asked

Duo gave an 'I know that word' look as he passed a piece of paper to

the teacher. The teacher read it and then looked at Duo again,

"Your translator is at the hospital? Why?" he asked as Duo just continued to look at him like he had no idea what was going on.

'_That's what the paper says. Now g'way and stop hounding me.'_ Duo groaned inwardly, _'Why the hell did I ever make that bet with Heero?'_

"Mr. Monocollen. There's a message at the office for you." said a familiar voice from behind Duo.

Duo turned around to see WuFei standing there _'Thank god. Finally he'll leave me alone.'_

"Alright, I'll be there shortly. Oh wait, Mr. Chang you speak Japanese correct?"

_'Shit!'_

WuFei put on a slight glare, "No. I speak Chiniese."

"Isn't that exactly the same?"

"No." WuFei growled acting insulted, Mr. Monocollen stood a moment longer before he finnaly left to get his message.

'_whew'_ Duo sighed then grinned. He SO wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut, since as far as anyone there knew he and WuFei had never met before.

"Excuse me?" Duo turned to see a young girl asking one of the other students a question. She was about his age with long brown hair in a high pony tail, he estimated she was about 5 feet tall, she was wearing street cloths so she couldn't be attending this school, she had on a pair of blue jeans, a blue shirt that flared at the wrists and had a weird pattern around the end of the sleeves, her sleeves where pushed up her arms showing her watch on her left arm and quite a few small metal bracelets on the other, around her neck was a metal chain choker with a five point star on it, she had a pair of light blue and white runners, and he noticed that she had two blonde streaks running through the front of her hair that hung loose from the pony tail and free in front of her face.

"Do you know where I could find Duo Maxwell?" she asked, the student said something and pointed at Duo

'_hu? whos she? and whys she looking for me?'  
  
_"Hello, are you Duo Maxwell?" she asked walking up to him, Duo just stared still playing his role of not knowing more then up to two words of English.

She tried again, "Moshi, dearu anataga Duo Maxwellsan?"(4)

_'Shit! Now I have to answer' _"Hai."(5) he said, she smiled handing him a piece of paper. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the paper.

It was written in Japanies _'Fuck! I can't read this. Wait this is Heero's writting. What the hell does it say!'_ he glared at her "Nanno tameni?"(6) he said holding out the paper as her grin disappered  
  
"Watakushi kangaeru sonnani,"(7)  
  
By now WuFei had noticed Duo glaring at some girl that was talking to him, "Is there a problem?" he asked eyeing the girl up. She then took the paper from Duo and handed it to WuFei, he took the paper looking it over, "I'm Chiniese, not Japanese." he said to her.  
  
She nodded, "I know, but I also know you can speak and read Japanese."

"No I can't" he lied

"Enough." she sighed, Duo and WuFei just stared "Come with me. We can't talk here." she said walking off.

"This is Heero's writing?" WuFei whispered to Duo  
  
Duo nodded slightly starting after the girl, "Nanno ano kami iu?"(8) he asked as WuFei walked behind him.


End file.
